The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, software applications executing in computers, smartphones, etc. or embedded devices generate step-by-step navigation directions. Typically, a user specifies the starting point and the destination, and a software application displays the directions immediately and/or as the user travels from the starting point and the destination. In some cases, the software applications also produce voice announcements corresponding to the navigation directions.